Benutzer:Flockensturm
Über mich Ich bin eine ganz normale Kätzin . Ich habe zwei Katzen namens momo und tiger. Meine Lieblings warrior cat ist AMPFERSCHWEIF!!! Ich habe großes Mitleid mit Nachtwolke. Momo war schon mal Königin und hat 5 junge gekriegt. Tiger ist der jüngste und einer ist bei einer Freundin von mir. Ich bin recht schüchtern und als Katze würde ich denk ich Engelsherz oder Sanftbriese vielleicht aber auch Liederpfote/klang heißen. Steckbrief: Name: Flockensturm Alter: ??? Schule: Realschule 1. Staffel: Frostfell(genauso lieb^^) 2. Staffel: Federschweif(kümmern mich immer um alle) Süß.png.jpg|Süß!! Momo und tiger Schnee.jpg|Schneewittchen, jetzt anna Gold.jpg|Sweet mein moe Magy.jpg|Meine Prinzessin magy Glubsch.png.jpg|Blödes umdrehen! Mein findus 3. Staffel: Rußherz(genauso aufgeweckt) oder Distelblatt(ich bin eine Besserwisserin!) Cover Hey, ab jetzt mach ich auch mal was^^ ich kann euch over machen. Ich brauch dafür folgende anhaben: Welche Katzen sollen drauf sein?(könnt mir den Link zur Seite der Katze geben oder ein Bild) Welche Anordnung sollen die Bilder haben? Was für ein Hintergrund soll es geben? Die Schriftart und Farbe? Was drauf stehen soll? Ich hoffe ich krieg Aufträge^^ Meine <3-Sachen^^ Hier stehen Sachen die ich mag^^ jeweils in den Top drei :3 wenns euch nicht interessiert dann lest es nicht :P Filme 1. Kokowäh(?) 2 2. Die wilden Hühner(2-3) 3. Der Fuchs und das Mädchen Animes 1. (Kaichou wa) Maid-sama! <333 2. InuYasha 3. One Piece Mangas (Hier eine top-fünf-liste ^^") 1. Witch Hunter 2. Magico 3. Samurai High School 4. Shugo Chara 5. Sailor Moon <3-warrior cat 1. Ampferschweif 2. Federschweif(Spoiler!: Wieso stirbst du?!!) 3. Ruß'pfote'(rußpelz als kriegerschülerin, als Heilerin dann nicht mehr so richtig...) <3-Lieder 1. Listen to my Heart(Japanisch) 2. Thank You(Japanisch) 3. nur einer dieser Steine(deutsch) <3-Essen 1. Spätzle mit Bratensauce 2. Pommes 3. Schnitzel Meine Geschichten -Breakfast(wird geplant) -Wächter der Liebe(by Flocke)(wird noch geschrieben)(PS: Gott bin ich kitschig!) -Flockensturm und Himmelswind(beendet) -Forbidden Love(by Flocke)(BRAUCHE DRINGEND IDEEN!) -Vereinigung der Clans(Efeuchen, schreib mal weiter!) Meine Bilder Flockenherz.jpg|Nun Flockenfeder|link=Flockenfeder Katziiii.jpg|I'm a Little Cat :b Loveimage.jpg|Love is in the Air! ♡ Stirb nicht!.jpg|SPOILER!! Holzimage.jpg|''Holzsplitter'' Miau.jpg|Und? Wer versucht es zu lesen? Ich.jpg|So wie ich mich als Katze sehe Flocke.Me.jpg|Ich hab ja mal bei Asches Wettbewerb mitgemacht und so sieht Flocke aus|link=Flocke Lovchen&Me.jpg|Da hab ich mal mich und Lovchen gezeichnet Hässlich!.jpg|Das ist meine eigene Zeichnung am iPad... Meine Freunde =(^-^)= * Lovchen ~ Als ich eine ihrer unendlich vielen Geschichten gelobt hab kennengelernt und jetzt ABF's in Wikia und außerhalb :* ; lohnt sich jede Geschichte zu lesen^^ * Brokechen ~ Sie hat mich irgendwann mal gefragt ob wir Freunde sein wollen^^; hab dich lieb <3 * Eufeuchen/Cloudchen ~ Ich hab ihr beim anmelden geholfen(durch Disskusion); hoffe du machst hier noch viel und hast Spaß dabei^^ * Asche ~ Ich kommentier ständig ihre Seiten und sie hat bei der Hierachie geholfen und sie wiederaufgebaut^^ danke!; man sollte ihr Tagebuch kennen! * Moos ~ Sie kann richtig schön zeichnen und ihre Geschichten sind auch toll!; ihre Geschichten sind so schön! * Grinselchen ~ Ich hab sie einfach mal angeschrieben und gefragt ob wir Freunde sein wollen; ihre Geschichte Schwarzer Schnee ist richtig cool! * Flame ~ Hm... So richtig kann ich dazu nichts sagen...; ich kenn sie noch nicht sooo gut... * Talachen ~ Sie hat mich angeschrieben und wir beide lieben Sailor Moon^^; ich weiß noch nicht so viel von dir... * Loumi-Chan oder Loumichen ~ Ich hab sie einfach mal angeschrieben. Ich denke schon das wir uns gut verstehen werden!; Na, solange es keinen Zoff um Lovchen gibt xD * Mondchen(?) ~ Ich hab ihre Geschichte kommentiert und sie hat mich darauf angeschrieben. Sie kann wunderschön zeichnen und ich hoffe das wir uns gut verstehen ;) ; ich weiß ja kaum etwas über dich ^^" Ich hab euch 10 unendlich lieb!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡(für jeden ein herz <3) Das hab ich davon das ich mich immer um neue kümmern will^^ Bilder von Freunden und anderen warrior Cats Fans Freaky Cat.png|Ein fantasievolles und verrücktes Bild von lovly^^ danki Für Flocke.png|''Auch ein schönes Bild von lovly^^'' auch hierfür ein danki 'von mir^^ For Flocke.png|Wieder ein Bild von meiner allerliebsten ''Broke For...Flocke.png|Wieder ein Bildchen von brokchen Für Meine Flocke.png|Ein wunderschönes Bild von meinem lovchen Christmas!.png|Ein schönes weihnachtsbild von meiner lieben Lovchen Ä.png|Von meiner Flame, dankiii! Flockiii.png|Von der Süßen Efeuchen :* Für Flocke(Merry Christmas).png|Von meiner Brokechen(Sry das ich erst so spät einfüge! Hans vorher nie gefunden!) Bild für Flocke.png|Von Grinselchen sind total süße Augen! To-Do '''Fertig machen: SchneeClan(by flocke) Erstellen: Schnee(by Flocke) MondClan(by Flocke) SonnenClan(by Flocke) SternenClan(by Flocke) WolkenClan(by E&F) BlitzClan(by E&F) Alle möglichen Katzen von hier. Geschichten: Forbidden Love(by Flocke) Vereinigung der Clans Breakfast